Sometimes
by Rushery
Summary: Sometimes, Sasuke was rough. But Sakura loved it. Sometimes, Sasuke was slow. But Sakura loved that too. Collection of drabbles. Smut
1. Rough

A/N: Yo! So I've decided to take a stab at writing some fanfiction. This is my first drabble of hopefully more to come. Might turn this into a series of drabbles, not too sure yet. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own tons of manga.

Sometimes he was rough. Rough in the kind of way that Sakura loved. Sasuke spoke a lot more than people thought he did, and he was also a lot more physical than people thought he was.

His breathing; her breathing; the sound of his belt being ripped off; the sound of her zipper being undone; clothes being thrown behind his head; her head hitting the wall as he kissed her; the rough pads of his thumb grabbing her breast.

Rough in the way he pinned her small body against the wall with his hips. Rough in the way he held her hands above her head while she fought to keep them there. Rough in the way he held her hair. Pulling, both towards himself so he could make his claim on her mouth, and away so he could make his claim on her neck.

Sometimes, Sasuke was rough. And Sakura loved every minute of it.

"Sasuke. Please." She could feel his length rub against her core and it caused her to lose all forms of straight thinking.

Sasuke let go of her wrists with one of his hands and hooked it under her knee, motioning for Sakura to wrap her leg around his waist. He then positioned himself between her legs and rubbed back and forth a few times before slowly pushing his way in.

He began slowly so she could accommodate to his length. His large hand was still holding her much smaller ones slightly above her head. She let out a sigh and began to keep pace with his rhythm. Then, just as she dropped her head to his shoulder, Sasuke thrust roughly into her before pulling almost fully out and slamming back into her again.

"Ah! Sasuke." Sakura let out a surprised yelp. He could feel on his shoulder that her eyes had opened. He smirked and did it again.

"Ah!" This time she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He gave her a smouldering look before lowering his eyes to her lips and catching them in a searing, open mouthed kiss. Sasuke continued his actions a few more times as Sakura continued to try and match his thrusts. She eventually struggled her wrists out of his grasp and placed her arms on his shoulders, trying to use them as leverage, but Sasuke was quicker and he grabber her other knee while forcing her second leg around his waist. He placed one arm under her bottom, and placed his other forearm against the way. Then, he picked up his pace.

"Ah! Sasuke. Ugh fuck." Sakura gave up trying to keep pace with him and settled for holding on for the ride.

Sasuke thrust into her hard and fast, pulling out almost all the way until slamming back in. She pulled him in for their mouths to join and tightened her grip around his neck. Her tongue brushed his and he pulled away, gently biting her bottom lip. His forearm left the wall and his hand snaked its way into her hair, all the while maintaining his ruthless thrusts.

Sasuke pulled her hair to expose her neck and Sakura moaned. He felt her tighten around him and her hot breath and hotter sounds were pushing him over the edge.

"Faster Sasuke, not so hard-AH!" He thrust into her particularly hard after hearing that. Sasuke chuckled and replied, eyes focused on her neck. "I know how you like it Sakura, don't lie to me." He sped up as requested, and traced the artery of her neck with his tongue before biting down softly.

"Sasuke, I'm close, don't stop. Please don't stop." And he was too. He was vaguely aware that she had managed to snake a petite hand into his now sweat matted hair as he had done to her. She pulled his hair, giving her access to his neck, and rested her lips on it as Sasuke groaned at the feeling.

"Sakura.." The raspy texture of his voice was pushing her over, he moaned into her ear once more and the force of Sakura's orgasm hit her.

"Ugh!" She managed to get out before biting the junction of his neck and shoulder in response. Such a state of euphoria should never exist. It was sinfully addictive. Sasuke was right behind her as he felt her squeeze down on him, heard her breath hitch in her throat, and felt her teeth sink into his skin. Another hard thrust and he came into her, loosing his sanity momentarily to bliss.

When he came down, he could hear her trying to catch her breath and realised he was trying to do the same. He let her legs unhook from his hips and set her down, hugging her waist and leaning against her. Sakura still had her arms wrapped around his neck and let her head rest against the wall.

"Wow. I love when you do that." She said after she caught her breath.

"You bit me."

Sakura instantly turned beet red.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. I guess I kinda got caught up in the moment." She looked up at his shoulder and began to giggle at the sight of purple appearing.

"It's not funny Sakura, the dobe's going to notice."

She could hear the annoyance in his voice and giggled some more.

He pulled away from her and they began walking towards the bathroom.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I can't help it when you're rough. It's really sexy and really intense. I'll try not to bite you next time though."

She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled more as he turned on the shower for them. He smirked at the sight and stepped into the shower with Sakura. He had to admit, he really like how much Sakura liked it rough.


	2. Slow

A/N: Phew! This is a long one! Well not really. Its a really nice break from the land of school and midterms to write some Sasusaku smut ^.^

Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke was slow

Or rather; Sakura had trained (not that he would ever admit that) him to slow down.

She had just finished a fourteen hour shift at the hospital and was both physically and mentally exhausted. Those damned anbu members needed to either be more careful or assign more medics onto their squads. Sakura walked in the door, removed her shoes and jacket, left her purse on the bench, and made a beeline for the Jacuzzi in her and Sasuke's bathroom. She immediately turned on the water to fill the tub and set it to hot, then got undressed and threw her clothes into the hamper before dropping a few drops of lavender oil into the tub and sinking in. The feeling of the hot water on her tired body was divine. She turned on the jets, setting them to a low speed, then wet a face cloth and placed it on her forehead before leaning back and relaxing.

A little while later she registered the sound of Sasuke entering the bedroom. He must have returned early from his mission. Thank _Kami_ that his anbu team had the sense not to get themselves recklessly injured and have Sakura leave her much-needed bath.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted her with a gentle voice as he walked into the bathroom, discarding his shirt into the hamper.

"Hmmm." Sakura replied; her eyes still closed. "Long day?" Sasuke asked. "Yes. I swear, I could take a day off once in a while if you stupid men could stop injuring yourselves for just one day." Sasuke chuckled and removed the rest of his anbu gear. "Mind if I join you? You sure look content."

Sakura still had her eyes closed and decided that if he was smirking when she opened them, she wouldn't let him in. But if he were indeed serious about relaxing in the bath with her and not being mischievous, she would let him in. She opened her eyes.

The sight of a naked Sasuke was enough for her to drop her previous criteria and let him in.

He sank into the tub on the opposite side of her and adjusted her position so his legs were on the outside of hers and she rested her arms on his shins before resuming her previous position of leaning her head back with her eyes closed and facecloth on her forehead. Sasuke smiled to himself at the sight and realized just how tired she must be. He noted at how her cheeks were red and pink hair slightly mated to her head from the heat before letting his gaze drop lower to her collarbones, the curve of her breasts, her pink nipples below the water, down to her small hands resting on his shins, and long, well-toned legs resting safely between his own. She sure was a pleasant sight, but Sasuke would restrain himself if she were that tired.

Then again, Sasuke Uchiha was never one to step away from a challenge.

He shifted his eyes back up to her face before noticing she had fallen asleep and was now snoring softly.

Now Sasuke was really grinning. She had been hesitant to let him disturb her peace, but she had ended up falling asleep within minutes of him entering the tub. She really was an adorable woman. Sasuke remained laying in the tub for a while longer until the water began to cool down. The light feeling of the jets and the sound of Sakura peacefully snoring was so pleasant.

-O-

Sakura woke up to the feeling of something warm blowing in her ear. She quickly deduced that she had fallen asleep in the tub and Sasuke must have carried her into their bed as they were now both laying in it. She was laying on her back under their duvet and Sasuke was wrapped around her with his face near hers, softly breathing near her ear.

"You're awake." Sasuke spoke before ever so lightly nuzzling her neck with his nose. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure up Sakura's spine.

"Thanks for carrying me to bed Sasuke, ah!" The sudden feeling of Sasuke's tongue running up her neck made her gasp out in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Sasuke grinned as he kissed his way up her neck and behind her ear while sneaking his hand up her stomach so he could lightly trace circles on one of her nipples.

" _Ahh_." Sakura let out a lazy moan at the feeling of Sasuke's movements. "Sasuke-kun not now, I need to wake up for work in a few hours."

"Shh, be quiet woman. I'm going to show you how much I adore you." Sasuke began ghosting his hands up and down her body and leaned over her slightly for a sweet kiss.

' _Alright_ ,' thought Sakura. ' _I guess I can give up 20 minutes_.'

Everything about Sasuke's personality bled into the way he fucked. He wasn't too vocal but his eyes conveyed every emotion he held. The speed of his hips thrusting was incredible and was only rivalled by the precision of his fingers. He would put her into positions she would have never imagined existed and they were all delicious. Sakura was quite sure that one of the Kami's had personally taught Sasuke how to kiss like a god, and god was he talented with his tongue. He was always surprising her with new adventurous things and had almost no shame. He was dominating and hot like fire and paid attention to every last detail. When Sasuke Uchiha wanted something he took it. Sakura was never hard pressed to give it up though. Just _thinking_ about it made her wet.

Sakura leaned more into the kiss and opened up her mouth for his tongue. She traced the shape of his collarbones with her hands before running her nails lightly down his back and grabbed his hips. Sasuke groaned at the sensation and ground against her.

He was already hard.

Sakura moaned into this mouth at the delightful feeling and spread her legs apart for him to enter. She was already wet enough and ran a hand into his hair in anticipation.

It seemed Sasuke had other plans for her.

He slowly rubbed himself against her entrance while maintaining their kiss and roaming her body with one of his hands. Just when Sakura thought she couldn't take the anticipation anymore, he slid his tip in before pulling out and rubbing himself against her lips again.

Sakura let out a frustrated sound against his mouth. He smirked in return only to repeat the motion.

Sakura tried to push him in with her hand that was on his hip but he wouldn't comply, so she tightened her grip on his hair in return.

He finally slid himself halfway in before beginning shallow thrusts, enjoying the heat and tightness of her walls. ' _Kami'_ he thought. ' _This woman is perfect_.'

He began thrusting a little deeper every time, encouraged by the sound of Sakura quietly moaning. Once his member was in to the hilt, Sasuke paused to brush a piece of Sakura's hair out of her face before placing a heart filled kiss on her plump red lips. He then hooked one of her legs with his arm and lifted it towards her head and resumed his tortuous, deep thrusts.

"Ah, Sasuke. Mmmm Kami that feels good." Sakura gasped at the new sensation and began to keep up with his pace. She arched her back towards him in pleasure and moaned. Sasuke took his opportunity to shower her neck with attention and a leaves a few reminders of their love making for tomorrow. He continued his slow pace and moved his mouth to give one of her breasts attention.

Sakura was melting into a puddle at this point. The slow drag of the tip of his cock hitting _justtherightspot_ every time he moved into her was beginning to take its toll. She could feel her body quivering under his and the knot in her stomach was slowly growing tighter. This was not quite what she had been expecting but _Kami_ it was delicious.

"Sasuke, faster. I'm getting close." Sasuke responded with a chuckle.

"Too much for you to handle? Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke teased her but he had to admit he was getting close as well. Her walls were just so hot and so _tight_ on his cock.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Sakura's in a searing kiss that caused her to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. He then dropped a hand to the bud between their bodies and rubbed lightly to help her along.

Sakura immediately jolted with pleasure and Sasuke grit his teeth and moaned at the feeling of her tightening on him. Sakura's pace on his cock became erratic and she suddenly drowned in overwhelming pleasure.

Her grip on his hair tightened and her panting became faster and louder until Sasuke hit the exact spot she needed him to. Her vision flooded with white as the full force of her orgasm hit her. She cried out in pleasure and Sasuke slammed his lips onto hers again as the feeling of her climax brought him to his. His grip on the sheet tightened and he burst inside of her, letting out a low satisfied moan.

Sasuke continued to kiss her and pulled out after a few last thrusts. He rolled over to grab her a tissue then laid on his back, readjusting the duvet.

Sakura turned into his chest and let out a satisfied breath of air.

"That was a surprise Sasuke-kun. We never go that slow." She snuggled in closer under the blankets and into his heat.

"That's because you don't have the self control when I leave it up to you." He snickered and prepared for her to smack him, but she didn't.

"…Yeah whatever. You're responsible for that one."

"That's why I took it into my own hands." He replied slyly with a smirk.

Sakura giggled.

"Whatever Sasuke, I'm tired now I'm going to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too Sakura." Sasuke nuzzled closer and closed his eyes for sleep.

"Oh and Sasuke, you're going to smell like lavender for the next day or so."

* * *

A/N: Back to the world of studying until I fall asleep in my psychology textbook. Yay! (not)

I always try to throw a slight bit of my humour into my stories. Does it come through? Blame my dry sense of humour if it doesn't (I'm a science kid).

Any ideas for the next chapter?


	3. Her Way

:D

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke let Sakura have her way.

Sasuke was kept constantly busy with either missions or some sort of personal chore. The village elders had insisted he carry out many diplomatic missions, such as escorting lords or acting as their bodyguard as part of his reinstatement as a Konoha shinobi. He was lucky to have been streamlined into the rank of anbu, and was often part of the anbu team that went to various locations of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts to destroy any old research material. He was also occasionally sent on missions by Kakashi to deal with especially difficult bands of thugs or criminals. As a busy body, Sasuke had his free time planned out as well. He often trained, cleaned his house and took care of the Uchiha compound. All in all, Sasuke was busy.

But compared to Sakura, Sasuke's day was a walk in the park. He even had the luxury to sleep in if he so pleased. Sakura was not quite as lucky.

She spent most of her days at the hospital being trained by Tsunade to take over as the head doctor, which included an impossible amount of paperwork. In between checking over every single document and signing her name until her eyes bled, Sakura was also responsible for a handful of patients and her own personal projects. She was currently responsible for a few patients who had particularly tricky illnesses. One had an autoimmune disease, which caused the patient to have difficulty seeing properly without the assistance of medication. Sakura had brought it upon herself to bunker down in the lab and start working on adjusting the medication to last longer, as well as research into specific gene therapies. This eventually led her on a tangent to research how genes affect eyesight and different methods of prevention, treatment and potential damage reversal. She blamed Sasuke for that one. She also had a patient with a tricky digestive disorder, which led to the inability to digest certain fats properly. Sakura and Tsunade had developed a medication made of a combination of enzymes so the patient could eat somewhat properly, but were also researching various methods on how to improve it. And that was just a drop in the bucket.

Sakura also occasionally went of missions with anbu teams as a medic nin. She had to admit, it felt pretty good to get out and punch a few holes in the ground as well as bandit's faces. But being an active ninja meant she also spent time training to keep her body in shape. Sakura thoroughly enjoyed training. She would train with team 7, with Lee and TenTen, with Team 8, Team 10, and occasionally be asked to train with other teams or to train their medic nins.

Between the two of them it was a wonder they even had time for each other. But since the beginning of their relationship it had been important to the both of them to join the other in bed at whoevers house, even if they were sleeping. Usually it had been Sasuke climbing into Sakura's window before crawling under her covers. There was comfort in the physical closeness and the intimacy of sharing a bed, even if Sakura sometimes drooled in her sleep (she swore she didn't).

Their habits eventually became the foundations of their relationship and when they moved in together, their bed had become their own private place of retreat.

One night, Sasuke had returned early from a short weeklong mission in Suna. It was a simple diplomatic mission, but spending seven days in the blistering sun and sprinting home had taken a lot out of him. He entered his and Sakura's house and made his way up to their room to see the night-light on, indicating Sakura was still awake. He opened the door to see Sakura sitting in bed in her pjs (which only consisted of panties), biting her bottom lip with her eyebrows scrunched reading a book.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled as she turned her head towards him. "Welcome back."

Sasuke smiled and walked over to kiss her hello before heading to the bathroom to shower. He was dead tired, but he was also compulsively hygienic. Sleep could wait five minutes for a shower.

When he was finished he crawled into bed beside Sakura (who was still reading), and snuggled up affectionately to her waist and legs before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Sasuke woke up to something hot. As he slowly began waking up his first thought was to check the time, but his curiosity was shifted to finding out where the sensation of heat was coming from. It felt familiar but he couldn't quite.. Suddenly Sasuke knew exactly what was happening. He opened his eyes and looked towards his feet to see Sakura deviously smirking up at the sight of him waking. His member twitched as she gave him a playful squeeze before placing her mouth back over his tip. Well that sure explained the heat.

"Sakura, I'm too tired right now." Saskue mumbled groggily although didn't put up much of a fight.

Sakura didn't stop. She bobbed her head over him while pumping him with her hand, only to stop and focus her tongue on the sensitive bundle of nerves right under his tip. Sasuke's cock twitched again at the delightful feeling.

"Sakura." He growled again trying to keep his voice level. Damn her and her competitive nature, she sure didn't like losing. He watched as she licked up his entire length only to plunge her mouth back down to the hilt, and then drag her tongue back up before releasing him with a 'pop'.

' _Damn that minx'_ he thought. She knew how much he liked when she did that.

"Be quiet Sasuke, I haven't seen you in a week and I want you." She gave him another squeeze.

He moaned lightly as he contemplated letting her continue. Sasuke had always enjoyed how Sakura liked to use sex as a stress reliever. He decided to let her have her way this time, but not without a little meddling on his part.

"Sakura, I don't have the energy right now." He spoke in a raspy voice with his eyes closed, waiting to see if she'd take the bait.

He felt her shift on the bed before hearing 'then allow me' in a seductive tone.

He opened his eyes up to see Sakura straddling him, rubbing her wet core against his hard length. He scrunched his eyes closed again from the pleasure, then opened them to make eye contact with Sakura as she wasted no time in sliding her hot core over his cock. Sasuke grabbed her thighs and watched as she began.

She steadied herself by putting her hands on Sasuke's chest and started to move slowly, taking some time to adjust to his size. Sasuke watched in awe as she lifted herself up and down on his cock. It sure was a nice view. Her beautiful pink hair framed her face and her bright green eyes stood out under her hooded eyelids, her slender neck was just beginning to glean with sweat, and her breasts were bouncing up and down in rhythm with her pace. Sasuke lazily met her with thrusts of his own but stopped as she bent down towards him for a deep kiss, sucking on his tongue and biting his lip. She moved one of her hands to the side of his head and the other onto the centre of his chest, then sat back up and began to ride him again, only faster.

Sasuke let out a gasp and looked back up to her. Sakura had closed her eyes and was completely wrapped up in what she was doing. Her hair was now slightly matted to her head, which was tilted back as her mouth let out small gasps and quiet moans. He made a mental note to let her do this move often.

He could feel she was getting close as her walls began to tighten and her thrusts became more desperate and needy. Saskue was close too. Her little foreplay stunt and the show she was giving him wasn't giving him much of a chance.

"Sakura, I'm getting close." He rasped out and grabbed her forearm that was above his chest with one arm, and the other arm gripping her thigh tightly. He grit his teeth and moaned from the tightness of her womanhood. Sakura sat up just enough so she could use the hand that was near his head to pleasure herself instead and that was all it took.

Sakura cried out as her orgasm rippled through her, causing her vision to go white. The feeling of her walls getting even tighter pulled Sasuke into his orgasm as his hips jerked up into her.

As they both caught their breath and Sakura got off him she leaned down for a sweet kiss.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards the shower.

Sasuke looked over to the clock and noticed it was 5:15am. Time for Sakura to get up and go to work. He chuckled at her cleverness and decided to spend the rest of the day catching up on some much needed sleep. 

* * *

Let me know what you think?  
I probably won't have time to upload anther chapter for a week or so until reading break! (yay!) Hopefully one before then


	4. Strategy

:D

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke had to have a strategy.

If there was a sound more annoying than an alarm clock at 5 in the morning, Sakura had yet to hear it. She reluctantly slipped an arm out of the covers to push the snooze button and quickly slipped it back in to keep warm. She was lying on her side facing the alarm clock with Sasuke spooning her and his arm under her head. His body around hers was warm, and her bed was comfy; Sakura did not want to get up this morning. The alarm must have woken Sasuke up as well because she could feel him lightly stir before tightening his grip around her waist.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I'll get up before it goes off again." Sakura let out with a sigh.

"Don't." Sasuke mumbled and she felt his grip rise to one of her breasts. He burrowed his nose deeper into the crook of her neck and breathed out. The hot air flowing just under Sakura's ear sent a jolt up her spine.

 _'Well I guess another few minutes couldn't hurt'_ she thought. Sakura closed her eyes again to enjoy to comfort of being wrapped up in Sasuke.

But Sasuke had other plans.

He gave her breast a light squeeze before running his thumb over her nipple a few times. He then softly dusted his fingertips down the slope of her breast, into the sensitive skin of the curve of her side, and back up the slope of her hip. Sasuke continued down onto the silky skin of her thighs and made a quick detour towards her womanhood. He trailed his fingers _just_ underneath before finishing his detour and going back up towards her breasts.

He knew Sakura would take a little coercing in the morning, and judging by her stirring and quiet sighs it was working. Sakura could be unbearably stubborn and Sasuke decided it was best if he made Sakura want him as bad as he wanted her in the morning. Sasuke repeated his path a few more times, making sure to blow some warm air under her ear again, and then decided to see if his hard work had paid off. He slipped a finger to her sex and separated her walls.

The feeling of how wet she was drained all the blood from his head to his groin. Sasuke slid his finger over her bud a few times and started to rub his growing erection against her ass. He started to smirk as Sakura separated her legs for him to allow more access; a hushed moan escaped her lips. Sasuke continued his slow teasing with his finger and planted a few kisses on her neck.

He felt Sakura's hand come up to grip his arm that was under her head and locked their fingers and he used his other hand to raise her leg up a little more. Sasuke slid his member between her walls a few times before lazily pushing in.

Sakura moaned quietly at the feeling and Sasuke sighed into her neck. He placed a few more kisses on her skin and began moving at a leisurely pace. Sakura snaked her other hand up into his hair and began meeting his thrusts.

Sasuke enjoyed making love to her in the morning. Most of the time one of them was still half asleep and it made for slow, honest sex and he found himself more vulnerable and emotional. It reminded him that his love for her was more than just physical attraction; more than just infatuation; and more than just feeling comfortable being around the pink haired ninja.

Suddenly he felt Sakura's hand leave his hair so she could reach down and help herself along. Sasuke smirked at how quickly he could melt the young kunoichi into a puddle of needy pants. He squeezed her hand a bit tighter and dug his other hand into her thigh as he guided them both to their orgasms.

Sakura was first. She gasped at the sudden feeling and let out a moan as her voice cracked and she grabbed Sasuke's hand tighter. The pace of her finger became erratic and she bucked her hips, but Sasuke held her to him as his last few thrusts brought him to the same place.

Sakura had just begun to catch her breath when she realized something was missing.

"Shit! Sasuke my alarm never went off! Ahh I'm gonna be late." She dramatically flung the covers off of herself (and onto Sasuke's head) and jumped up to throw some clothes on.

"Sakura relax." Sasuke's head appeared as he removed the duvet.

"Sasuke you don't understand! Well I guess you do, but that woman is terrifying! I swear she was birthed by the devil himself."

"Sakura," Sasuke continued again. "I turned the clock ahead fifteen minutes last night."

Sakura suddenly froze and stared at him. He couldn't help but grin at the sight. She had half her pants on and apparently didn't realized she had forgotten to put on underwear, her shirt was stuck in the bottom of her bra, she had a hickey on her neck and hair was sticking up in weird places.

"What?"

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at her. "Hn, I knew you would be stressed if you were late for work so I turned the clock forward last night."

"You what! Sasuke! What time is it actually?"

"Ten after five." He replied as he got out of bed to slip on some boxers.

"Shit! I'm still gonna be late if I don't hurry!" Sakura continued getting ready in a flurry as Sasuke walked over to her for a kiss.

"Sasuke I don't have time!" She began turning away until she noticed Sasuke had a grin on his face. Sasuke Uchiha did not grin unless he found something amusing.

"What?" She asked.

"You might want to bring some cover up to work today," he looked down at her neck, causing her to blush. "And you should probably put some panties on too." His grin grew at the comment and how her face somehow turned even redder than before.

"Or don't, and I'll come visit you at work today." He watched her jaw drop before turning around to put on some pants.

"Sasuke!" 

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I write things sweet enough to barf haha. Dirtier things to come.


	5. Hard

A/N: Yeah this got a little out of hand so, definitely don't read this unless you're over 19 or whatever.

PS thanks to everyone who reviews! :D It makes me really happy to read them.  
Any type of constructive criticism is also appreciated, I'm one of those sick people who enjoys grammar.

Other than that, enjoy ^.^

* * *

Sometimes, Sakura couldn't walk after.

There was just something about the way Sakura would ever so slightly lick her bottom lip before biting it that pushed Sasuke's buttons in all the right ways. Lucky for him he had excellent self-control and his facial expressions were almost imperceptible. Well, lucky for everyone else in the bar. He sure wouldn't mind losing a little self-control and he was sure Sakura wouldn't mind seeing his lewd intentions written all over his face.

The couple was currently out celebrating with the rest of their peers after a slew of successful missions. The world was slowly becoming peaceful after the war. Many of the small groups who resisted peace were easily taken care of and many of the villages were being rebuilt and prospering again.

Sakura had previously been at the bar with Ino and Tenten, but the trio was now off dancing. Sasuke was sitting at the bar with Shikamaru and Kakashi, and after thinking about the sorts of trouble the trio could get themselves into, he decided to order another bottle of sake. Sasuke didn't particularly mind going out despite being a quiet man. He enjoyed sitting in the relaxed atmosphere idly chatting with Shikamaru, or sitting in comfortable silence with Kakashi. He also knew how much Sakura _loved_ to go dancing with her friends and he couldn't say he minded that either. Sakura turned into an absolute seductress when she danced and was a mischievous minx when she drank.

So here Sasuke was, chuckling at Shikamaru's comment on how troublesome the women were and pouring the pour man a drink from his sake to show that he agreed. They continued to sit at the bar drinking and bantering with Kakashi, occasionally saying hi to the girls as they came up to the bar for more drinks.

The first time they had come up, Sakura had given Sasuke a peck on the cheek and thanked him for staying with her. He smirked in return and watched as the trio ordered shots before returning to the dance floor.

About an hour later they came back for more shots. This time when Sakura came over to say hi, she looked at him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes and her bottom lip in her mouth before giving him a kiss below his ear and placing her hand on his leg. Well, not really his leg. More like as close she as she could get to his groin without actually grabbing him. Sasuke's eye flashed down to her hand then back up to her eyes. Sakura was fully smirking now and dragged her fingers across his thigh as she left to dance again.

"Ah young love." Sasuke looked over to Kakashi to see his eye crinkled indicating he found something funny. "Looks like our young blossom has a knack for trouble after all." Kakashi finished his drink and gave Sasuke a pat on the back before leaving the two men at the bar.

' _Damn that minx._ ' Sasuke thought to himself. He would pay her back later.

The final time the girls came to the bar he could tell they were bombed.

Ino sat down right in Shikamaru's lap, which she must have found hilarious because she was giggling, and told him it was time to go. Sasuke felt Sakura's hand on his arm and settled with the bartender before lacing his fingers with Sakura's and walking out of the bar.

Sasuke was now a bit drunk and the cold air felt great. Him and Sakura began walking hand in hand at a leisurely pace, and he could only hope Sakura could keep her hands to herself until they got home. The last time they got a little frisky in public didn't turn out too well. It was a village full of ninja after all.

They had made it home without incident after a 15-minute walk and Sasuke unlocked the door then opened it for Sakura. He walked in and closed the door after her only to be pinned to it by the pink-haired woman. He groaned at the feeling of her grabbing his package and seductively whispering ' _Sasuke-kun'_ in his ear. Sakura then gave him a few more firm grabs, rubbed her palm up and down his growing erection and placed some butterfly kisses up the column of his neck. She began fumbling with his belt and whispered in his ear, "Was there something you found interesting about my lips tonight Sasuke-kun?" She giggled as she undid his belt and waited for his reply. Oh he would pay her back tonight.

"You know I like how you bite your lip Sakura." Sasuke closed his eyes as she continued her assault on his neck and waited for her to undo his zipper, but Sakura had other plans.

"And what else do you like that I do with my mouth?" Sakura had always been adventurous and knew what she wanted in bed, but Sasuke really enjoyed the way alcohol brought out her bolder side.

"Hnn, I like all the naughty things you do with your mouth Sakura." He raised a hand to run his fingers through her silky hair and enjoy the buzz of the alcohol. He then felt her rake her nails down his chest and abdomen as she lowered herself in front of him and undid his zipper with her mouth, then continued to pull his jeans down.

"And what kinds of naughty things do you mean? Sasuke-kun." She placed her mouth on the tip of his erection and he could feel her wet tongue through his boxers. If she wanted to be a tease Sasuke, would play along willingly.

"I'm not going to tell you what I like until you show me the things you can do Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke smirked and removed his shirt, throwing it god knows where in the living room.

"You're not playing fair Sa-su-ke-kun" She removed his boxers and tossed them aside. Sasuke chuckled at her pouting and replied. "You started it Sakura, are you going to leave me like this you naughty woman?" He felt her grab his member in one hand and looked down to see her biting her lip and contemplating how she wanted to start. Finally she licked up the entire length of his cock, began massaging his balls with one hand, and plunged her mouth down almost to the hilt and swallowed as his tip hit the back of her throat.

It was almost too much for Sasuke as he moaned and gripped her hair tightly in response. He felt her begin bobbing her mouth up and down on his cock and closed his eyes, letting the back of his head hit the door.

"I like that Sakura." He could feel her running her tongue on the bottom of his shaft and it felt hot and wet and good. Suddenly he heard a soft pop and felt Sakura begin to stand up. Sasuke wasn't sure when she had removed her pants, but as Sakura stood up she turned around and ground her ass against his erection. It was enough to throw Sasuke over the edge.

"Playtimes over Sakura." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before stumbling on his pants, forgetting they were still pooled at his feet, and walking towards the bedroom. Sakura was in a fit of giggles. Apparently she found bringing the hardened ninja to his knees quite entertaining. Sasuke threw her on the bed and was immediately on top of her pulling the rest of her clothes off.

"Time to teach you a lesson for thinking you can tease me Sakura." Sasuke had caged a now naked Sakura beneath him and kissed her roughly while separating her legs with his knee. He broke the kiss to leave a trail down her neck only to hear her reply, "I'm looking forward to it Sasuke-kun."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you try to walk tomorrow Sa-ku-ra." At that, Sasuke turned her over, rubbed his hard length against her wetness for lubrication, and thrust in hard.

"Ah! Sasuke." Sakura cried at the sudden intrusion. Perhaps she had pushed him a bit too far after all.

Sasuke pulled his hips back and slammed into her harder, pushing in to the hilt and slamming the headboard into the wall. He pulled his hips back again but this time he slid in slow before slamming his hips roughly against hers.

"Sasu- _ahh_!" Sakura began to prop herself up on her forearms to regain some control, but Sasuke simply pulled her up by her hips so she was on her hands and knees, and pushed her head into the pillow.

"I told you Sakura, playtime is over." He smirked and tightened his grip on her hips, then slammed into her wet walls again. This time Sakura decided to admit defeat by opening her legs a bit wider and gripping the sheets a lot tighter. Sasuke snapped his hips into her a few more times, causing the headboard to hit the wall every time, before setting a rough, fast pace. Sakura had given up trying to meet his thrusts at that point and settled for moaning loudly into the pillow. Sasuke tightened his grip on her hips and gave her ass a slap.

"Still enjoying yourself, Sakura?" Sasuke heard her moan into the pillow and decided that just wouldn't do.

"I can't hear you Sa-ku-ra. You know how much a love the sounds you make." He emphasized the word _sounds_ with a hard snap of his hips and watched Sakura move her head to the side so he could hear her.

"Ah, Sasuke. I- _fuck_ , ah. Yes, please don't stop _ah._ "

Hearing Sakura gasp in between his relentless thrusts caused Sasuke to smirk. He slowed his pace for a moment and bent over her to whisper in her ear.

"This is why we can't have neighbours, _Sa-ku-ra_." Sasuke bent back up and resumed his harsh pace. The alcohol mixed with the sounds of skin slapping and Sakura moaning had brought him close to his release.

"Sasuke please, I can't take it anymore _ahhh_." Sasuke smirked at the sound and slapped her ass before bending over her again, one hand to hold himself up, and one hand rubbing her clit, and began licking and sucking at her neck. The feeling of her walls tightening brought him closer to release and he quickened his pace so Sakura could come first.

It didn't take her long. Sakura began crying into the pillow as her walls squeezed Sasuke and her body began shaking before her orgasm exploded through her. Sasuke came a few seconds after her, thrusting his hips shakily into her, trying to ride his orgasm for as long as he could.

Afterwards he removed his hand from Sakura's womanhood, wrapped it around waist, and pulled her down into a snuggle. He was dead tired, and judging by the breathless, shaking Sakura in his arms, she was too. A few minutes later Sakura spoke.

"It's actually your fault we can't have neighbours asshole." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her sassy comment.

"I'm not the one who screams Sakura." He nuzzled his nose into her neck and let sleep wash over him.

"Fuck you Sasuke, if I can't walk tomorrow you'll regret it. I like the idea of walking better than I like the idea of getting fucked so hard I can't walk the next day." She snuggled into his form and closed her eyes for sleep.

"Hnn, you like both." Somehow, Sasuke always had the last word.


	6. Trouble

I couldn't help to write this after getting the idea from the last chapter. Enjoy! And thank you to everyone who reviews, love you guys!

* * *

Sometimes, they got in trouble.

Sasuke had been gone for two weeks on a diplomatic mission and Sakura was beginning to miss him. Normally when Sasuke left for long missions, she bunkered down in the hospital and tried to finish up any projects she had on the go. Several months ago she had convinced Tsunade to let her put a cot in her office for such occasions. Sakura had argued it was much easier for her to just sleep at the hospital, shower in an empty room, live in scrubs, and nourish herself with hospital food than to actually go home when she literally bunkered down. Sakura was truly a workaholic.

Although this time, Sakura had really outdone herself. Somehow she had managed to finish up all her open projects during the first 10 days, and had spent the last few doing odd jobs around the village.

She had helped Iruka-sensei with a few lessons at the academy, barged into the hokage office and demanded Kakashi caught up on his paperwork (and stayed until he had), she had trained with Lee to brush up on her taijutsu, visited Neji's grave with Tenten, spent a few hours pestering Ino at the flower shop, and gone for lunch at Ichiraku with Naruto.

It was now the fourteenth day of Sasuke's mission and Sakura was currently at the hospital reorganizing all the old files in the building. Then, she felt it; Sasuke's chakra was forward and unwavering, like the man himself. He rarely hid it anymore and Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as she sensed it. However, Sakura knew he would go to the Hokage's office first to deliver a verbal report of the mission before he would come see her so she continued to keep herself busy.

About an hour later she was walking down the hall towards her office when she could feel him approaching. She entered her office to change out of her scrubs, leaving the door unlocked, and was ecstatic to see his figure as he opened the door a few minutes after.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun." Sakura flashed him a wide, giddy smile and walked over to hug him.

"Hn, I missed you Sakura." He sighed and enveloped her into a tight hug. Sakura had no qualms about being by herself, but she had really missed him as well.

"Have you eaten yet? I'd like to get some dinner with you if you're allowed to leave yet." Sasuke pulled away from the hug and brushed Sakura's pink locks out of her face before giving her a gentle kiss.

"I can leave whenever I want Sasuke!" Sakura defensively retorted. Sasuke simply chuckled.

"Of course. But I know how much you love being here." He grabbed her hand and started walking them out of her office.

"Whatever, you're just as much of a workaholic as I am. Where do you wanna go for dinner? Wait what time is it, is it actually dinner time?" Sakura looked at her watch, apparently not having noticed it was now 8pm. She blushed at the realization, knowing Sasuke would find it funny. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever Sasuke, what do you feel like? I'm sick of hospital bentos sooo, maybe sushi or barbeque?"

"Sushi."

They left the hospital and slowly walked in the direction of the restaurant Sasuke has picked out. It was late summertime in Konoha, and despite being almost 9pm, the sun is still lingering on the horizon and the air is warm enough not to need a jacket. The couple had spent a couple hours eating and catching up, and when they left the sun had set and it was now quiet on the streets.

"Thanks for dinner Sasuke, that was such a nice change! Wow it sure got dark hey?"

"Is it past your bedtime Sakura?" Sasuke teased. He loved seeing her worked up and it was surprisingly easy to do.

"Whatever Sasuke! You're certainly feeling chatty today aren't you?"

"Hn, I told you, I missed you."

"And what did you miss most about me, Sasuke-kun?" He looked down to see her grinning cheekily at him.

"Your ass." And with that, he gave her ass a playful slap and chuckled.

"Sasuke we're in public, just wait we're almost home." Sakura turned her face away so he couldn't see her furious blushing.

They weren't actually almost home, they were on the outskirts of Konoha's centre and the Uchiha complex was about a fifteen minute walk with not much in between. Sasuke took notice. He pulled her into a small ally as they walked past it and pinned her against the wall with his body.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Can't you wait til we're home?"

"Don't wanna."

Sakura placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling ok Sasuke? You're acting weird today." But her giggles were quickly silenced as Sasuke slanted his mouth over hers. Her hands immediately found his shoulders and wove into his silky hair in response, and she kissed him back feverishly. Sasuke ground his hips into her core and ran his hands all over her body. His mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone and one of Sakura's hands left his hair to explore the rest of his torso.

He really was a work of art. Sakura ran her hand up his shirt to feel hot, soft skin over rippling abs. She pulled her other hand out of his hair and ran it up the sexy muscles of his back. She brought them both over the tight muscles of his sides and back down towards his hips. Her fingers ran over the perfectly placed trail of hair under his bellybutton and dipped under the waistband of his pants. She was surprised when she noticed he was already hard and Sasuke noticed her slight hesitation.

"I told you, I missed you Sakura."

She hadn't realized he missed her in a quickie-in-the-street-at-night kind of way. But she didn't mind, Sakura had missed him too.

Sakura gave him a quick, firm grab before Sasuke turned her around, bent her against the wall, and pulled her pants down _just_ enough. He pulled his waistband of his shinobi pants over his now hard cock and let out a hiss at the friction causing Sakura to tremble in anticipation. He made sure she was wet before he connected them and it felt so right to be here with her like this.

Well, maybe not here. But it felt good and Sasuke knew if he wanted this to work they would have to be fast. This was a village full of nosy ninja after all.

He gripped her waist and began swiftly thrusting into her warm, tight core.

"Fuck Sakura, you're really tight."

"I'm always tight and you know it."

Sakura turned her head back to meet his eyes with fire in hers and it made Sasuke buck his hips faster.

He was getting close when Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke wait, stop did you hear that?"

"It's nothing Sakura, we're almost done."

" _We're_ almost done? I- _ah_ -think you mean you're almost done."

"Almost done what forehead! HA! I knew it was you guys trying to sneak in a quickie here."

All the blood drained from Sakura's face and Sasuke's dick.

Fuck.

Fucking Ino had just walked around the corner.

"Hn, Ino we're busy, go away."

"Yeah I can see that idiot."

Ino had walked in on (past?) them in a compromising position. Sakura was still up against the wall with her hands against it, slightly bent over at the waist with her ninja pants covering her front but totally exposing her butt to Sasuke and now Ino. Sasuke had a firm grip on her hips and was beginning to sweat. His pants were down just enough for his junk to be exposed but luckily it was dark enough he thought Ino couldn't see.

"Well take your hanky panky somewhere else cause the rest of Team 10 is meeting me here to leave for a mission. You idiots should thank me for getting here first"

Sakura, who was so mortified she had yet to speak, then noticed that Ino was in her anbu gear.

Of course this would happen to Sakura. She should have foreseen this. All the kami's in existence made it their hobby making Sakura Haruno's life an awkward, embarrassing, whatever this was mess.

"Here, I'll even turn around so you guys can pull your pants back on." Ino began snickering. Sakura would never hear the end of this. "Or maybe if you took your hands off the wall for one second you could teleport home haha."

"Hn." Sasuke, who was much less embarrassed but clearly turned off had decided for the later option.

"Hey can you even hear me forehead? I'm surprised you're not yelling at me. And don't tell me you don't yell, I had to convince dream boat over here to ask you to move in with him so your old neighbours could get some sleep once in a while."

"Ino!" Sakura was still too embarrassed to say much more and with that, Sasuke teleported them back to the Uchiha compound.


	7. Change

I promise to one day post something that is longer than 1500 words haha. But until that day! Here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviews, I love hearing from you guys! I had a lot of fun writing this, enjoy ^.^

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke changed his mind.

Sasuke really wasn't as anti social as most people perceived him to be, he was just quiet by nature.

He did enjoy listening to Sakura talk though, and somehow the girl could talk forever about absolutely nothing. He especially liked how she never bothered him about responding with ' _hn'_ or ' _ah'_ and how she could tell the differences between his slight verbal inflections. He thought of her as great company and considered moments where they would lay in bed and he would listen to her banter to be precious.

Earlier that evening Sasuke had returned from a three-day mission, and it was one of those rare nights where neither of them had any missions or work. Sakura was sitting up in bed with the duvet over her legs and Sasuke was lying on his stomach with a heat pack on his back and his arms under his chin watching her talk. He was looking forward to a night of peace together with Sakura, but not before she updated him on her last three days.

"So I had the medical team in Suna send over a new toxicology book a while back and it arrived the same day you left!"

Sasuke had no idea what toxicology was, but he always found it cute that Sakura got so excited about reading.

"I had a few days to read it and it's so interesting! Suna's climate is so different from ours so they have a lot of different plants and animals from us. That means their poisons are unlike anything we have here, actually I don't even think we have many anti-venoms for most of their poisons simply because we've never considered collecting specimens from that region to catalogue. But yeah the plants and animals have to accommodate to the climate in different ways from our animals, which translates to different types of poisons at their disposal. But anyway, in this text book.."

Sasuke really had no idea what she was talking about so he stopped listening to the words. Instead he watched her as she animatedly talked and smiled as she said something she found to be interesting.

She was so innocent for a shinobi.

"But anyway, that wouldn't ever work because you stupid men think you're all invincible and are always slicing each other even though we've warned you its dangerous with some poisons being impossible to detect until you're half dead in my operating room.."

He couldn't help but chuckle at hearing that. Most of the shinobi _did_ have God-complexes in one way or another.

"And-what's so funny Mr.? I seem to remember you being in my OR not too long ago for something totally preventable."

Sakura was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed expression.

"And I seem to remember you begging me to let you cum while I had you bent over your desk not too long ago." He gave her a sultry smirk from under his dark bangs.

Sakura's face instantly burned bright red from her nose up to the tops of her ears at the memory.

"Ah I, uh, Sasuke!" She brought her knees up to her chest in embarrassment and gave him a playful swat.

He chuckled again at seeing her so embarrassed. She was definitely too innocent for a shinobi.

"Uh, anyway. I forget what I was talking about. Where you even listening Sasuke-kun?"

"Hnn, of course Sakura. You're adorable when you talk about things you enjoy."

She was also adorable all of the time. He noticed since they had moved in together that her eyes sparkled a brilliant emerald colour and she always had a smile plastered on her face.

"Come here close Sakura, I have something to whisper in your ear."

She actually looked incredibly curious at this and leaned down towards him with her ear near his mouth.

' _Perfect_.' He thought.

Sasuke licked up the shell of her ear and Sakura let out a small cry of both surprise and pleasure. She giggled.

"Have you been waiting for me to finish talking Sasuke-kun?"

She was eye-level with him now and his eyes lingered on her lips.

"Maybe."

He kissed her sweetly.

Sasuke moved himself onto his arms and knees on top of her and continued to kiss her intimately. She wound her hands around his neck and nuzzled his nose with hers affectionately as they continued to share an innocent kiss. It remained innocent until Sasuke bit her bottom and gave it a tug with his teeth as he pulled back to look at her.

He was always in control until he saw her like this; soft, pink hair sprawled around her head, eyes half lidded with long, feminine eyelashes, mouth open just enough to let barely-there pants escape, and lips swollen from his kisses. The lines between control, imagining all the dirty things he could do to her and actually doing them blurred together very quickly. But Sasuke wanted to stay in control and make love to her slowly tonight.

He crashed his lips back onto hers a bit too hastily and tenderly ran a hand down the contours of her body. Her skin was so supple yet just underneath were muscles hardened from years of training. He felt their arms tangle as she pushed his pyjamas down and couldn't help from feeling pleased at how desperately she wanted him.

He kicked his flannel bottoms the rest of the way off and began pulling Sakura's shirt off. She only slept in panties and a nightshirt so now he just had to get rid of her panties. Sasuke removed his mouth from hers and slid his tongue down her body, sucking on a nipple and leaving a mark on the underside of a breast before moving down further. He hungrily tore off her remaining article of clothing and spread her legs wide before giving her a taste.

" _Ahh_! Ah Sasuke." She grabbed his hair tightly, having not expected him to use his tongue. He could feel her squirming under him and gripping his hair roughly as he continued, and it made him painfully hard. The woman knew exactly how to rile him up without even trying.

Sasuke stopped his movements when Sakura was writhing in pleasure and crawled back up her body. He pinned her arms slightly above her head and began placing open-mouthed kisses up her neck as he pushed the head of his cock into her warm walls.

Sasuke thrust in all the way to the hilt and Sakura cried his name and squeezed her legs around him tight. Sasuke started a pace hard enough to shake the headboard with every thrust.

So much for trying to take it slow.

Sasuke pulled out when he felt her getting close and listened to her cry in frustration.

"Sasuke! Don't stop that felt so-wha!"

He flipped her over onto her stomach and he was inside her again.

" _Ah!_ " Her body arched off the bed at the sudden feeling of pleasure.

Sasuke grabbed her arms and held them behind her back with one hand and held onto her hip for leverage with the other. He resumed rocking the headboard as he pound into her from behind.

He knew Sakura liked it rough and he didn't mind giving it to her. There was something absolutely exhilarating about making such a powerful woman fall to her knees. Or stomach. And the way she moaned and cried his name did nothing but encourage him.

He let go of her wrists and bent over her to kiss her shoulders, leaving her back flush against his torso.

" _Ngh_ , don't squeeze Sakura. I'm so close." He sucked lightly on her shoulder and nipped at it.

"Ahhh Sasuke. Hah I'm _sooo_ close. Harder, _please_."

Sasuke grabbed a handful of her hair and fucked her until they both came.

He hovered over her for a moment after then grabbed her a tissue. When she was done he pulled her deep into his arms as they continued to catch their breaths.

"I got so excited I forgot to slap your ass."

"Pfft, you're an idiot."

"Heh, and you're dangerous. You make me lose control."

"I like it. Welcome home Sasuke-kun, I missed you."

She burrowed into his warmth and pulled the duvet over them.

"Hnn, goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"…That wall is gonna need a look tomorrow."

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Let me know what you think?  
I'm reading Insatiable by xHeartofBlazexX right now. Check it out for more smutty goodness!


	8. Better View

This just kinda came to me out of the blue. Enjoy ^.^

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke enjoyed the view.

The pressure of pleasure overcame Sasuke and he couldn't help but let out a restrained sigh.

His head pushed back into his pillow, his mouth opened slightly, and his eyelids squeezed shut.

His chest was tense under the tension and his hips casually flexed and relaxed; the motion repeated.

His fingertips were oh so sensitive and they burned at the contact of flesh on flesh.

Sakura's hips were so soft and his hands dug deeply into them.

He could feel her thighs around the outside of his, and the way her knees squeezed did nothing but fuel his lust.

He could feel a shaky hand resting on his chest; pushing away from him for leverage and falling back onto him for stability.

Sasuke let out a deep, breathy moan and let his eyes flutter open.

Her eyes were the first things to catch his attention. They were squeezed shut from pleasure but he couldn't blame her. She had a hand lost deep into her hair and was biting her lip in that sexy way he liked while her breasts bounced in time with her pace. He watched her hips roll for a moment before his eyes lowered to where they were so intimately connected.

It was an absolutely erotic sight.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by her whimpering.

"Mmm Sasu- _ah_."

She panted and attempted to catch her breath.

He bent his knees up to press against her behind and propped himself up onto his elbows.

Sasuke liked to be in control, but he also very much liked how Sakura liked to be in control.

The new angle penetrated her deeper and she began bouncing up and down on his cock. The new feeling was electric.

Sasuke had a better view of their connection from this angle and _Kami_ it turned him on.

Sakura let out another whimper. He felt her clench ever so slightly around his throbbing cock and he just couldn't help himself.

Sasuke pushed off the bed from his elbows and moved them into a siting position.

He wrapped an arm around her hips while the other snaked up and latched onto a perky, bouncing mound and fondled a pink nipple. He immediately latched his mouth onto her throat and was rewarded with an especially loud and sharp moan.

" _Ah_! Ah Sasuke-kun. Mmm deep."

She clung onto his neck and held onto his hair like it was the only thing holding her to reality.

Sasuke matched her pace but snapped his hips _hard_ into her.

The sound of skin slapping and Sakura's needy moans was driving him to the edge.

He sucked on her neck and wove the hand that was on her breasts into her hair as he moved his face to her hair and continued to hold her tight.

Sasuke was dead set in making her scream, regardless of whether she took him with her or not.

Not that he doubted she would.

He continued his pace as a few stray grunts escaped his lips into her hair.

Sasuke continued to bury himself in her hot, wet core and kept his nose behind the shell of her ear. He licked up the back of her ear and felt her shiver.

She was close.

And he would bring her there.

He continued to increase his speed and Sakura's feedback was immediate.

She let out another loud cry and dug a hand deep into his matted hair, pulling and squeezing.

Her other hand had made its way to Sasuke's back.

He fucked her hard enough for her nails to leave pretty red lines on one side of his back.

He could hear how close she was. He could feel it around his cock and hear it in his ear. She was an absolute seductress and he was sure she had no idea how bad it turned him on.

"Sakura… _Ahh_. You feel so good."

"Sasuke-kun, I can't… _ah!_ …take it any longer."

He moved his mouth back to her neck and Sakura arched her back and tilted her head after from him in response. He licked up her throat and moved his head sideways to mark her.

He could feel her hips losing control as she rode him into her orgasm. Her walls clenched around him and her breathing in his ear brought him over the edge with her.

Sakura cried out in desperate pleasure as she came around him.

Sasuke grunted and a moan escaped the back of his throat as his orgasm followed hers.

He could feel her hips had stopped moving, but he continued to roll his a few more times to draw out every bit of euphoria.

He opened his eyes and was met by half lidded emerald green and rosy cheeks.

He kissed her with gentle lips.

Sasuke pulled away and smirked at her, then lay them back down onto the bed; still panting in an attempt to catch their breaths.

* * *

I know it was a bit short, but it's better than nothing right? Hopefully I'll have time to write something longer soon... Blahh school

Let me know what you thought?


	9. Feel

I'm back!  
School kicked my ass for a bit but now I'm done for the summer and back to writing smuts haha.  
I know this is short, but it's also a bit sweet.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke allowed himself to feel.

He always thought she looked so perfect underneath him.

He slowly and intentionally explored her soft, taught skin with his rough finger tips. He found his eyes drawn to her chest where her breasts rose with each breath, before they flickered up to see her watching him with hooded emerald eyes. There was only a candle lit to illuminate his gentle touches, and Sasuke could see the shyness in her features. They had coupled many, _many_ times before this, but something about the intimacy in Sasuke's touch had Sakura feeling vulnerable this time.

His eyes trailed back down her slender neck where he had already lain claim just moments earlier and his hands continued to explore her supple curves.

He bent his head down and met her soft lips to his. He heard a light sigh escape from her nose and began to place light kisses along her jaw, then towards her ear as he moved a hand to her hair, and the other to one of her mounds.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's hands trailing all over his body, and they left a hot sensation wherever they made contact. She lazily dragged her short nails from the top of his shoulders all the way down to the top of his rear and he responded by massaging her breast and dusting her clavicles with feather-light kisses.

Sakura's hand wove its way into the back of Sasuke's hair and she raked her nails gently against his scalp. He grazed his teeth against the base of her neck and copied the motion she was performing. She closed her eyes and purred like a kitten.

Sasuke slowly started pushing his hips up against her waiting core and the hot, wet friction felt perfect against the underside of his cock. He continued the unhurried rhythm and swirled one of her nipples with his tongue. Sakura now had both hands buried in his hair and was breathing quiet and appreciative sighs.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and lingered above her form with a hot stare and a soft pant. He leaned down to capture Sakura's pouty lips for another kiss and moved his hips so he could slowly push into her. He brushed his hungry lips over her soft ones and pushed himself in before pulling out inch by painfully slow inch. He heard a satisfied sigh once he was in to the hilt, and broke the kiss to look at her again.

She had opened her eyes as his lips departed from hers, and the corner of his mouth slightly lifted in response to her now visible bashful expression.

"Feeling shy, Sakura?"

Her expression changed to a slight pout.

"You're making me feel self-conscious Sasuke-kun. I feel like you're trying to memorize me."

He chuckled.

"Because you're beautiful."

And before her cheeks could turn any redder, he sealed her lips with a stamp of promises and continued to rock his hips into her core.

He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, and her legs wrap around his hips before she began meeting his rocking motion with a scoop of her hips.

Sasuke moved his arm above her head and the other under her shoulder in a close embrace. He nuzzled his nose into the junction of her neck and shoulder and breathed in her scent. She smelled like coco butter and honey and something else that was undeniably Sakura. Her neck was so warm and soft against his nose and it felt so comforting.

He didn't often grant himself the luxury of completely drowning in everything that was her, but it was _oh so_ worth it when he did.

"You smell so good Sakura."

" _Ah_ , you feel so good Sasuke."

"Do you like when I make love to you?"

He could feel her playing with the wisps of hair at the back of his neck.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I do."

He grinned against her neck and placed a few kisses up her pulse point before nuzzling his nose back where it was before, and enjoyed the feeling of her chin resting against his forehead and her dainty hands weaving in and out of his silky hair.

They continued their languid meeting of hips until Sasuke could feel Sakura becoming more tense, and could hear her sighs turn into pants and moans. He groaned at her clenching his manhood. The pressure was beginning to catch up with him and it felt so good to be inside her.

"Sakura, do you want me to make you cum?"

He drew his nose up the length of her neck and breathed against her ear.

"Yes Sasuke, _please_ yes."

He quickened his strokes just enough.

"Tell me how you're mine Sakura."

He gently bit the sensitive skin under her ear and she cried in response.

His release was as close as hers, but he would wait for her.

"Ahh, Sasuke. You're the one- _ahh_ -the one who's mine. _Kami_ you feel so deep and good inside me."

Her unexpected possessiveness sparked an urgent need in him and he made her cum right then and there.

She cried his name against his mouth and bit his bottom lip as she rode her orgasm. Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned into her mouth as he let pleasure swallow him whole.

When reality came back to him, Sasuke grabbed his small kunoichi and rolled them so he was laying on his back with her resting on his chest; an arm wrapped affectionately around her waist.

"That was a surprise."

"What was?"

"Telling me I'm yours."

She giggled.

It made him smile.

"Well you are, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Let me know what you think?  
For some reason I couldn't resist writing something sweet and fluffy.  
Next time will probably be much more explicit haha.  
Thank you to everyone who reviews!


	10. Risk

I've been gone for a while but I'm back! Life is busy, ya know?  
I got accepted into the university program I wanted at UofA so I'm really excited! It's immunology.  
Anything new and exciting with you guys?  
Thanks to anyone who reads :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (/3)

* * *

Sometimes, they risked getting into a bit of trouble.

It was late in the evening by the time Sasuke had returned from his short mission. He knew Sakura would be working at the hospital, and he knew she would probably be working until she was too tired to think straight. The woman was such a workaholic. Then again, he was as well. Either way, he figured she would appreciate some food or a short meal break.

Despite the time of night, the hospital was still a lively place. Visiting hours were over but the ER was staffed, as were the nurses, and even a couple of surgeons were on standby.

It was because of this that Sasuke had to use his hand to trap Sakura's needy moans from escaping her lips while he took her from behind on top of her desk.

He had quickly found out that Sakura had not wanted a meal break.

Sakura couldn't help herself from letting her tongue sneak out from her lips to lick his finger, before opening her mouth a bit wider and started sucking on one.

She knew it would drive Sasuke wild with lust and she grinned when she heard him let out a rough grunt and slam his hips hard into hers in response.

"I thought you were trying to be quiet Sasuke- _kun_."

"You'll regret teasing me Sa-ku-ra."

She smirked.

"I would love nothing more."

She was currently bent over her desk on her elbows with her pants around her ankles. Her panties had barely made it down her knees. Sasuke had been standing behind her with his pants just low enough from his member to be freed.

The friction was amazing.

And Sasuke wanted nothing more than to make his lover cry his name with pleasure, but he knew they had to keep somewhat quiet.

Sakura suddenly felt one of his hands leave her hip before feeling her head being pulled back. She could feel his hand gripping her hair roughly and allowed him to continue to pull. She enjoyed the feeling.

He moved his other hand from her hip and rested it on the desk, bending over her. He pulled her head back towards his mouth and whispered hotly in her ear while slowing the speed of his hips.

"Tell me what you want Sakura."

She let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes.

"You know what I what Sasuke-kun."

"I want to hear you say it."

He could feel her hesitation. They had both done and said things much dirtier than this, but it still made Sakura blush. It was so… innocent; and so very Sakura.

"…Make me yours Sasuke-kun. I want you."

Satisfied, Sasuke pushed her head into the desk and began slamming his hips into hers and an even faster pace. He could feel her trying to match his pace, but he could also feel her knees begin to shake. They needed to hurry in case Sakura was called. She was still on shift after all.

"You already are mine Sakura."

He moved his hand from the desk to grasp around her small waist and pull her core towards him, leaning his head towards her neck. They fit so perfectly together and Sakura felt so hot and tight around him. It felt so _good_.

"Kami Sasuke, I'm close."

"Already Sa-ku-ra?"

He gave her hair another pull.

She reached towards his head and thread her fingers into his silky, black hair.

"Shut up idiot, you are too."

And with that, Sasuke pulled her as close to himself as he could comfortably do so and buried his nose into the side of her neck. He bucked his hips into her a few more time before tumbling over the edge in white, hot pleasure.

Sasuke continued to thrust his hips as he heard Sakura suppressing hot, messy moans into her arm under her head.

He stopped when they had both finished their climaxes and slowly pulled her back up to standing before pulling out of her.

"Well if I wasn't hungry before I sure am now."

Sakura was grabbing a tissue and gave him a lopsided grin.

He smirked down at her and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"I told you you needed to eat."

She looked at him with adoring eyes.

"Join me for a bite in the cafeteria? I'm assuming you finished your mission report before you got here."

"Hn, sounds good."

They fixed their clothes and made themselves presentable before Sakura opened her office door for them to leave.

Only to be greeted by a grinning Ino.

Sakura could've died.

Sasuke could've cared less.

"It's almost like you want me to start keeping track of all the places I find you guys going at it forehead."

Sakura groaned. She would never live this down.

* * *

Short I know.  
But this is a collection of drabbles.  
I'm also working on something longer!  
Maybe even an actual short story. Who knows!


	11. Passion

More Sasusaku goodness :)  
Enjoy! 

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke drew out his passion for her, clear for her to see.

It was one of those rare times when they were so caught up in each other that they had forgotten about everything else around them, despite being taught never to do so as shinobi. It was just after dusk and the remaining light of the evening settled throughout their room.

Sakura was on her hands and knees, her crown bowed before the headboard, and Sasuke was behind her causing said headboard to lurch with slow, steady snaps of his hips.

"Sasuke-kun, _ah_."

Her eyes clenched shut and her toes curled in absolute pleasure as Sasuke stroked a particularly sweet spot inside of her. Her body arched like a bow as he followed with a hard _snap_ against her rear, causing her head to rise and another sigh to escape her lips.

Sasuke removed his hands from their possessive position on her hips, and dropped them onto the bed beside hers allowing the front of his body to dip down and meet the back of hers. Her skin was hot and coated with a thin sheet of sweat; both of theirs were. He placed hungry kisses from the back of her shoulder to the top of her neck, all while keeping up his slow, purposeful pace.

"Sasuke-kun, oh _Kami_ that feels good. _Sasuke_!"

She tried to angle her head towards him to kiss him fully, but was unable to as Sasuke continued to kiss back of her neck.

"Shit you're tight Sakura."

He really enjoyed making love to her in this position. They were close enough together that he could press almost his entire body intimately against hers, yet being behind her brought out an intensely carnal side to him. And he supposed it brought out a carnal side to her as well.

He then felt one of Sakura's petit hands cover his own, and he grinned against her back, squeezing her fingers affectionately with his. Her head was once again facing the pillows underneath her, and Sasuke took the opportunity to snuggle his cheek against hers. She returned the warm gesture and sighed contentedly, enjoying the tenderness of the motion. Sasuke had slowed his previously steady thrusts into long, languid ones.

"Tell me how much you need me Sakura."

He ghosted his lips down her neck towards her spine to continue their assault and she let a breathy moan escape her lips in response, but kept silent afterwards.

"Sakura."

He almost sounded like he was pleading with her. Almost.

"You know how much I need you Sasuke-kun."

He trailed his tongue from the top of her back to the top of her neck, and Sakura moaned at the sensation.

"I love hearing you say it Sakura."

And she loved being dominated by him.

Sakura was a powerful woman but there was just something so erotic about having Sasuke order her around. She found it absolutely thrilling.

Suddenly she felt Sasuke flipping them so she straddled him as he sat in the mess of sheets below them. He pulled her waist close to his and Sakura wound her arms around his shoulders. One of her hands found its way into the soft ends of hair at the back of his neck, and Sasuke nuzzled his nose into the soft skin of her now marked neck. Sakura could feel her raven-haired lover trail hot kisses up her neck once more, but his hip's ministrations had stopped. She began to squirm in his lap in hopes of returning the hot friction, but Sasuke held her tightly in place.

" _Sakura."_

He practically purred her name and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She let out a frustrated growl in response. Sakura was fiercly competitive, but so was Sasuke. He would most likely win this battle.

The thought only fuelled her frustration.

" _Damnit_ Sasuke Uchiha I need you! I need you so badly right now, please."

She felt him possessively yet gently bite the junction of her neck and shoulder. She once again tried to grind her hips into his, but Sasuke wasn't budging until he got what he wanted.

"More Sakura."

Sasuke trailed the end of his nose from her shoulder, up her neck, and across her cheek until their noses were touching. She moved her hand to hold the back of his neck tenderly.

His playful onyx eyes met her fiery emerald ones.

She looked down to his lips for half a second before meeting his eyes right before he kissed her. It was a soft, loving kiss and when their lips broke apart, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her half lidded, dazed expression. Sakura moved a hand to cup his cheek and divulged the words he wanted to hear in their moment of intimacy.

"I need you Sasuke-kun. I've always needed you, now and forever. Now make love to me like I know you need me."

He smiled and softly kissed her swelling lips, as he guided her needy body back down to the mattress. His pink-haired lover began moving her hips again in hopes to feel friction and soothe the heat between her legs. Sasuke leaned on his forearms on opposite sides of her head, and began his slow pace again as Sakura pulled him closer with her legs around his hips.

She moaned wantonly in his mouth with relief. Sasuke pulled his lips away for a quick moment to tease her just a little bit more.

"Is this what you wanted hime?"

She moaned her appreciation to him in hopes that this time, he wouldn't stop.

Sakura felt his silky bangs brush against her face, and she reached to move them behind his ear. Sasuke kissed her fingers as they slid back down his face, and began to increase the speed of his thrusts. He could feel Sakura's slick heat tightened around his member and he himself was beginning to close in on completion. He grunted softly and nuzzled his nose into her neck again.

Yes, it was moments like these when the pair could lose themselves in each other completely, and be able to express exactly how they felt to one another.

Sakura's soft moans and cries began to increase in their frequency as Sasuke continued to stroke a sensitive spot inside her. Suddenly she let out a sharp cry and clung to his back tightly in hopes to feel him just a little bit closer. Sasuke was well versed in Sakura's body and took the hint that she was close. He removed his face from his neck and kissed her thoroughly as he brought them both to their orgasms.

Sakura came first as a shudder struck through her body and she arched her back into the sheets, and her chest into Sasuke's warm chest. Sasuke snuck an arm under her arched back to pull her as close as possible while his other hand wove its was into her hair. Sasuke kissed her hard as he caught her shameless moans in his mouth and as her core tightened around him, he followed her orgasm with his own.

They slowly came down together in a flurry of heavy breathing and Sasuke, still with his grip around her waist in place, rolled them over so his lover was now resting on his chest.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sakura looked up at him and he marvelled at the vulnerability in her eyes. They had spoken of their love for each other many times before, but more often than not they showed their love for each other physically, not verbally.

"I love you too Sakura."

And he did. He never thought he was capable of caring for someone so deeply, but Sakura had proven his assumption wrong.

He kissed her once more before he took in the sight of her kiss-swollen lips, love bitten neck, and her cheeks dusted in a pretty blush. He would commit it to memory for later, but for now, Sasuke pulled Sakura as tight as he could to himself and fell into a restful sleep with his most precious person.

* * *

What did you guys think? It makes me super happy when people leave reviews, just saying.  
Hopefully I can write another chapter before school starts again. My classes start Sept 1 so theyre just around the corner! But first I have one more week of work and a week to pack my stuff and move provinces.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Surprise

I'm back! I feel like I start all my chapters with that.. Lol. But life is busy, you know?  
I actually have another chapter of Sometimes already in the works, and I'm also working on Closer for those of your who have read it.  
For now, enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke would surprise her.

He was a very skilled ninja after all; it wasn't difficult for Sasuke Uchiha to hide his charka signature. Even from his wife.

This evening he was delighted to discover his pinkette was nowhere to be seen, but water could be heard running upstairs. She was in the shower, perfect for surprises.

The dark haired Uchiha crept up the stairs and slipped through the bathroom door. The room was hot and filled with steam, but he could see his wife's naked figure turned away from him behind the glass and he began silently undressing. He still hadn't been caught and he couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on her face. There was something so satisfying about surprising another ninja.

His mind hummed in anticipation as he approached the door. He knew it would make a noise as it opened so he would have to open it and execute his plan all in a single swift motion.

It was now or never. Sasuke opened the door and slid in with lightning speed and suddenly felt his back against cold tile as hot water began to spray him. "Did you think you could surprise me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared up at him with an absolute devilish smirk on her face and a twinkle in her emerald eyes. She had pinned him against the wall as soon as he had entered the shower.

How the tables had turned.

His shocked eyes began to soften as he stared down at her. A light smirk touched his lips and his hands slip down her wet skin to her hips.

"That was my plan, Sa-ku-ra."

Her grin widened as she moved his now damp bangs out of his eyes. She let her hands rest on his shoulders and pressed her front against his as she slowly raised herself on her toes to bring her lips to the shell of his ear before whispering in a low voice.

"I might have to teach you a lesson then. Sasuke-kun."

The words sent heat running through Sasuke's core and he wanted nothing more than to switch their positions and bend Sakura over.

He let out a breath he had been holding in as Sakura lavished the skin below his ear with open mouthed kisses. She let her tongue drop down the length of his neck and he could feel her nipples graze his chest. Sasuke inhaled again.

He let his head fall back against the tile and exhaled, enjoying the feeling of the hot water peppering his skin and the equally hot feeling of Sakura's tongue work his pronounced collar bones. He tightened his grip on her hips and ran one slowly up her back as she continued her descent. The heat made his skin extremely sensitive. He could feel every lavish adoration she gave with her tongue, every playful nip of her teeth and the possessive way she marked his skin. Her hands were all over his body and it was hard to tell the difference between the heat of her skin and the heat from the water.

He inhaled again. The smell of water and shampoo and something irresistibly Sakura. His skin felt hot and tight and restless and still, he could feel Sakura lowering her body down his. She began dragging her fingers lightly down his muscled chest and let out a groan with his next exhale. His hand was dragged from her waist up the curve of her wet skin and now rested in her hair.

When she had finally sunk as far down as she could she was eye level with his now throbbing member. He inhaled sharply in anticipation.

His muddled black eyes flickered down to hers and she met them with an erotic challenge.

He exhaled and his muscled torso flexed with want.

Sakura took his almost painful erection in her hand and slowly took in the tip with her lips.

She pulled her head back and pushed forward again, starting a torturously slow pace for Sasuke. As much as he wanted to lift her up and have his way with her, he wanted to be patient and let her work him as much as she wanted.

And work him she did.

She took him in slowly until her lips almost met the base of his length. She ran her tongue up the shaft until she got to the tip and released him with a pop. Sakura continued her assault and used her hand to accentuate the movements.

He swore it had hardly been two minutes before he could feel himself getting close. "Sakura.." His voice faltered as he warned her. He let out a weak moan and tried to hide the shake in his knees and he gripped her hair with one hand and tried to find purchase in the wall with the other. He was so, so close. He exhaled and let out a whimper. "Sakura, I'm gonna,"

The feeling of her wet, hot mouth and tongue around him as he came was almost too much. He closed his eyes and let out a moan of pure pleasure as his release threatened to take him from his standing position.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Sakura swallow. Everything. The sight made his throat go dry.

She raised herself back up to full height and leaned in to give him a kiss. Sasuke hugged her in tight to his body and returned the kiss.

"I was supposed to surprise you you know."

He said as he pulled his mouth away from hers. She smiled coyly up at him. "I think that's part of the lesson, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!  
I know it's a short chapter, but I thought it was better than nothing. I'll have another chapter up in the next week or so.  
Until then, let me know what you think.  
And thank you to everyone who reads, favourites, follows, reviews.  
Love you guys!


	13. Accident

I'm back! Sorry for the late update. Life's busy, ya know?  
Typical disclaimer about how I don't own Naruto.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes accidents happened.

Sakura stumbled backwards as Sasuke guided her into the dark, humid room.

He messily kissed her as he coordinated walking with removing his lover's shirt.

It was deep into summer in Konoha and the nights offered little to no relief from the heat of the day.

Sasuke's lean body pinning her to the wall did nothing to kill the heat. His hands were hot and they were everywhere. He skimmed under the band of her pants and dragged his hands up her back, over her breasts, and back down her toned stomach. Sakura hastily removed Sasuke's shirt despite it clinging to his skin with sweat. It left the front on his sooty hair sticking up as she pulled it over his head, but neither of them noticed as she wove a hand into his unruly hair and kissed him with urgency. She began stripping both of them of the rest of their clothes as Sasuke moved his lips to adorn the skin of neck with kisses and nips. It didn't take long for Sakura to rid them of all clothing and for Sasuke to nestle his member between her legs. Sasuke could feel her wet heat on his cock and he groaned in her ear at the feeling.

"Spread for me Sakura." He moaned as she widened her stance for him. "Wider."

She moaned at the feeling of his thick shaft sliding against her heat, lubricating himself. She ran her hands sensually up his back and gripped his shoulders leaving the tiniest of crescent moons and allowed her head to fall onto his broad chest.

"Sasuke, no more foreplay." She pulled one of her legs up his until it reached his hip for emphasis. He grabbed it and held it tightly against him.

He chuckled lowly in his throat. "Are you begging me already Sakura? I haven't even started yet."

Her head shot up and she looked at him with a challenging grin. "I'm not the only one who begs, Sasuke-kun."

In the next instant Sasuke grabbed her leg that wasn't draped around his hips, lifting her off her feet and pushed her into the wall. Her eyes widened a fraction with surprise and she found herself staring into Sasuke's eyes, as he watched her with a hurricane of lust.

Her little taunt had riled him up apparently.

His eyes bored into hers for a moment before he dropped his hungry gaze to her lips. She could feel his entire torso pressed firmly against her, working with his strong arms to keep her pinned against the wall. She could feel his hard member resting between her legs. He was hot and sweaty and intense and it _turned her on_. Her emerald eyes closed and waited as he dropped his head to kiss her lips, but she found he had moved below her jaw instead. He nipped below her chin and dragged his nose up the side of her face softly before bring it to hers, resting his forehead against hers.

This was it; a moment barely there with everything in it. They had wordlessly promised everything to each other and Sasuke's lips always started _I promise_ as a kiss.

He kissed her into the wall and pushed her further up to line her hips up with his. Sasuke let her weight slowly sink her onto his waiting hardness. She whimpered as he reached halfway and they both let out low moans as she sunk down to the hilt. "Sasuke Kami!" Sakura let out a soft cry at the pressure and dug her nails further into his shoulders. She was more than willing to pay him back for the welts they left. Sasuke wasted no time starting up a relentless rhythm as his hips drove her up the wall. The pinkette couldn't do much other than cling tightly to his muscular shoulders. She dropped her forehead to his shoulder as pleasure took over. Sakura managed to pant his name between soft moans and her raven-haired lover continued to move in and out of her greedy core. Sasuke hit an especially tight spot causing a firm moan to escape his throat, and caused Sakura's back to arch and her head to snap back at the sharp pleasure, followed by a firm _thud_ sound.

Suddenly, sharp pain shot through the back of Sakura's head and she noticed Sasuke's ministrations had stopped. He slowly let her petite frame down to the floor and looked at her with concern. "…Sakura?" Her head had slammed into the wall directly behind her, but she was still a little too caught up in what her and Sasuke had been doing to realize it. Sasuke caught on quickly and started chuckling. She looked up at him and rubbed the back of her head. "It's not funny Sasuke-kun, that hurt!"

He laughed harder. "Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to give it to you that good." He looked at her with a lop-sided grin. She swatted at his chest. "Baka, take me to bed." Somehow his grin managed to get even bigger, but he scooped her up bridal style into his arms and carried her to their bed. Sasuke set her down and kissed his way up her body as he crawled above her. He nestled a hand into her hair as she ran her hands up and down his back and kissed her lips. His other hand trailed downwards, over her breast, across her abdomen, gripping her waist then continuing to move sensually over her body. Sasuke positioned his still hard erection between her legs again and pleasured them both with lazy thrusts.

"I didn't think you were in a love-making mood tonight Sasuke-kun."

He smirked.

"I just want to take my time, you're beautiful like this."

Sakura smiled at his confession. She knew he loved her, but he rarely vocalized his adorations. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed his sweetly. His hands trailed down to her hips and he lifted one of her legs straight up until her ankle pressed against his shoulder. Kami she was flexible. He was going to take full advantage of it tonight.

Sasuke gripped her hip with one hand and sheathed himself back inside her waiting heat. She was still incredibly wet and he couldn't help himself from burying himself deep inside her. Sakura cried out.

" _Sasuke_! Kami you're deep." Her hand flew up to hold onto the arm holding her hips in place as her eyes widened with pleasure. Sasuke knew how full of him she would feel in this position, he withdrew himself halfway and snapped his hips back into hers. Sakura cried out sharply and he took it as encouragement to continue. His hand gripped her hip tighter while Sakura's found purchase in the sheets.

As if the pressure of Sasuke in their current position wasn't enough, he lifted her other leg to his chest, hugged them together, then bent them closer towards her breasts. Her hands searched desperately to grab what they could before he resumed slowly filling her. It was almost too much for Sakura. The pressure of Sasuke's member filling her was incredible. The pleasure was even more incredible. The pinkette's hair draped around the pillow as her head rolled back onto the pillow and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her hands disappeared into their sheets as she gripped them even tighter, pulling the sheets out of place and into disorder. She moaned wildly under him, arching her back to drawn him in further.

" _Sasuke_!"

She was getting close and he could feel it. Her slick heat tried to keep him in place every time he withdrew.

"Are you close Sakura?"

Tortured moans was his only reply. "Should I make you cum Sakura?"

This time his reply came in the form of her half lidded eyes meeting his and _damnit_ he found it erotic. If he hadn't planned on making her cum before, he did now. His burning, onxy eyes held hers and he leaned down towards her a bit more, testing the limits of her flexibility while maintaining slow, long thrusts. Sakura's core gripped him suddenly before quivering and he knew she was so close to bliss. He gave her the last push she needed.

"Sakura, look at me."

Sakura's gaze shifted to his eyes before Sasuke watched her studiously as she climaxed. He didn't need the help of his Sharingan to commit it to memory. He watched as Sakura's eyes closed and lolled back, heard the sharp cry of pleasure ripping through her body, felt her walls clamp on his solid erection and tasted her skin as he drew his tongue up the column of her neck.

His ebony eyes dropped to her rapidly rising chest and he relaxed his grip on her legs, guiding them to the bed at an angle. He was sure she wouldn't be able to lift them at the moment.

Still inside of her, Sasuke patiently re-positioned himself to Sakura's side as he waited for her to regain her senses. When she lifted her leg closest to his body and tented it on the outside of his, he knew she had recovered. Sakura maneuvered herself to be comfortable in the new position. The pair rarely found themselves in the spooning position (mostly because they both liked their sex rough and dirty), but it was _oh so_ satisfying when they did. Sakura lay on her back and moved her head towards Sasuke's warm breath.

Sasuke smirked down at her and kissed her sweetly.

She slowly rocked her hips back and forth against Sasuke's as he moved to push some of her hair out of her face. She felt him lean down, felt their sweat slicked bodies connecting fully, and felt him pepper tender kisses on her jaw.

"Sasuke." She moved her chin towards him and lightly nuzzled, feeling the faint stubble on his cheek.

"Do you like when I make love to you slowly, Sakura?" His hips continued their lazy ministrations.

"Hmmmm," She let out a relaxed moan. "I love it Sasuke-kun. I love all of it with you."

She was smitten and glowing at the moment, feeling loved and safe with Sasuke's frame spooning her smaller one and his arm wrapped securely around her waist. She could stay like this forever. Sakura moved her lips to capture her raven haired lovers, but missed by a fraction of a second.

She caught his gaze instead.

He looked at her with an intensity that could be nothing other than Sasuke and immediately felt her blood heat and her breath catch in her throat.

He wanted more.

"Ride me Sakura."

His voice was hoarse and commanding and Sakura's eyes met his intensity head on.

She also obliged him.

She slowly untangled her limbs from his while maintaining sultry eye contact. Her body immediately missing the heat of Sasuke's body and the fullness of his cock inside her. She stared at his form, still resting on his side, and put a bit of pressure into his shoulder with her hand to push him onto his back.

Sasuke rested his head behind his hands in an almost challenging manor and watched as his pinkette mounted his body in the most seductive way. Did she even know how sexy she was? If her smirk was anything to go by she did. Her delicate, powerful hands rested on the chiseled muscles of his chest as he waited for her to drop onto his waiting cock. Sasuke suddenly regretted making her cum so quickly earlier, her impromptu show was turning him on far more than he would have liked.

Sakura watched as her lover's smoky gaze shifted from her eyes, to her more than ready core, then back to her eyes. She positioned him under her and slowly took in every inch. She almost laughed as she heard him inhale sharply, and watched as he fought to close his eyes. Unfortunately for Sasuke, she started a tortuously slow pace only to reach a tortuously fast one.

"Sakura, slow down."

He spoke through clenched teeth. He wasn't sure if he should close his eyes and submit to the pleasure, or keep them open to watch the way her breasts bounced up and down.

"Is that begging I hear, _Sasuke-kun_?"

Oh she was a minx when she wanted to be. Sasuke would make sure to pay her back later but for now, he needed to get her to where he was.

"Sakura-" He warned once more before rubbing her clit with a pressure he knew would drive her crazy. The pause in her wild hips confirmed he had picked the right pressure. Sasuke heard her moan loudly but she continued to ride him hard.

"Oh _Kami_ don't stop that Sasu- _ah-shit_ don't stop I'm so close!"

Sasuke continued to rub her with the pad of his thumb until she was almost screaming his name.

"Sakura I'm gonna-"

But he could already feel her tight core clench him in that familiar feeling. She should topple over the cliff right after he did. He felt her hips lurch and shutter before he felt her full weight on his chest and her soft lips on his.

Sasuke held her tight and kissed her desperately as Sakura brought them both to mind-numbing ecstasy.

He sluggishly thrust into her a couple more times to draw out their pleasure as they both regained their senses. Sasuke held her close and ran a hand threw her sweaty hair as she climbed off of him. The pair got comfortable in each others arms and Sasuke continued to stroke her hair, but paused every so slightly as he caressed a bump on the back of her head.

"Don't. Say. It."

* * *

Let me know what you think? I love hearing from you guys!  
Hope you enjoyed


	14. Long

Don't call it a comeback, but it's been so long since I posted anything (oops)

* * *

Sometimes, they didn't last long.

It had been so long since he had seen her. Two months, three weeks, and five days to be exact, and Sasuke had missed his girlfriend. He was grateful to take the long mission since it helped to pay for the house they shared together, but what was the point of having the house if he wasn't around.

As Sasuke nonchalantly walked in the front door, he decided the next mission he would take would be a short one. It was late in the night and he wasn't expecting Sakura to be awake, but he could at least wrap his body around her smaller one to snuggle. He climbed up the stairs and silently opened the door to their room, removed his clothes, and crawled into their bed.

The pinkette was right where he expected her to be and he curled around her affectionately before she begun to stir and moan groggily.

"Mmmm Sasuke-kun."

She squirmed against him and the way her rear rubbed his crotch made him instantly hard.

It had been so long since they had contact like this.

"I'm back Sakura."

She rolled over to face him and planted a sleepy kiss on his lips.

"Well someone's happy to see me."

He knew what she was referring to.

"Just ignore it, I'm sorry I woke you."

"I don't mind Sasuke-kun."

And with that, her lips crashed onto his and in his surprise he struggled to keep up to her mouth; although it didn't take long. He grabbed her warm waist and pulled her against him while his other hand wove into her hair and they continued to kiss. He could feel her hand pressing against his back while the other crept down his stomach below his waist line. She wasted no time grabbing him and stroking him the way he liked it. He groaned in response to her and began lightly thrusting into her hand.

"Sasuke I want you now."

He didn't need any more prompting than that. He leaned over to the nightstand to grab the lube while Sakura got out of her pajama pants. The liquid was cold but he didn't think Sakura would care and he coated his fingers and inserted one into her waiting core.

She instantly moaned at the contact and looked in his eyes longingly.

She was tight; really tight.

He paused to make sure she was alright and when she nodded her head to go ahead, he slowly slid his finger in and out to prepare her for him. It didn't take long for her to start quietly moaning.

"Mmmm I missed you Sasuke-kun. So much."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I missed you too Sakura. I've thought about you every day since I left."

She arched her hips into his hands, encouraging him to insert a second finger. He groaned at her tightness.

"Damn Sakura. You got so tight."

She smirked at him and kissed his lips again while running her hands all over his warm body.

"Now Sasuke, I'm ready."

She still felt too tight to him, but he wouldn't make her wait. She laid on her back while he got above her to position himself. She immediately wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close for another kiss. He reached down to his member between kisses and directed it to her waiting core. Kami she felt wet and hot.

He _slowly_ pushed into her and was met with mild resistance. He looked to her to make sure she was ok.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun, just keep going slow."

He kissed her and slowly thrust into her, pushing deeper each time as she ran her hands over his back. When he finally met her thighs with his hilt she let out a deep, low moan in satisfaction. He pulled her closer to him and began to steadily thrust into her wet warmth. It had been so long and she was so tight, he knew he wouldn't last long.

The way Sakura was moaning wasn't helping either, she sounded too sexy.

He rocked his hips into hers and hoped she didn't mind the quickie.

Suddenly, Sakura pulled away from him and tried to roll over. She looked up at him with her bottom exposed and it looked hot.

"I want it like this Sasuke."

Well, he wasn't going to argue with her.

He helped her roll onto her hands and knees and positioned himself before her once again only this time, he didn't need to push his throbbing member in slow. He slid in right to the hilt making Sakura moan loudly. He was thankful they had moved from her old apartment and she could be as loud as she wanted.

Sasuke pushed into her quickly over and over until the pressure became too intense for Sakura. She let her head collapse into the pillow and moaned Sasuke's name, grasping at the sheets. Sasuke grabbed one arm while he continued his pace, then grabbed the other to hold them behind her back. The sound of his hips slapping into her ass and the sight of him restraining her was almost too much, he couldn't help the moans and pants that escaped his lips. Sakura couldn't hold it in either, she was practically sobbing into the pillow.

"Sakura, I'm going to cum soon."

She let out another long moan in return.

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused. If he could just last a bit longer..

"Ahhh, Sasuke! I'm –ah!"

The sound of the pinkette's orgasm was too much.

He waited another few seconds so she could literally ride out her pleasure on him, before he pulled out with his own orgasm and a throaty moan.

Kami it felt good.

And it looked good as he spurted onto the porcelain skin of her back.

It took him a few more moments to return from the familiar, pleasurable haze and back into their bedroom.

Sakura was still panting, head in the pillow.

"I'll grab a wipe, don't move."

She let out an exhausted moan in return as Sasuke grabbed a towel to clean up. After doing so the couple crawled into bed and clung close to each other.

"Sorry I couldn't last longer. It's been so long."

Sakura smiled against him.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke-kun, we have plenty of time now that you're home."

He supposed that was true.

"Go back to sleep Sakura."

She hummed contentedly in response.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Short and sweet, but I thought it was better than nothing.  
Hopefully I'll have more time in the near future to work on something more substantial :)  
Let me know what you thought!


End file.
